Lithium batteries are prepared from one or more lithium electrochemical cells containing electrochemically active (electroactive) materials. Such cells typically include an anode (negative electrode), a cathode (positive electrode), and an electrolyte interposed between spaced apart positive and negative electrodes. Batteries with anodes of metallic lithium and containing metal chalcogenide cathode active material are known. The electrolyte typically comprises a salt of lithium dissolved in one or more solvents, typically nonaqueous (aprotic) organic solvents. Other electrolytes are solid electrolytes typically called polymeric matrixes that contain an ionic conductive medium, typically a metallic powder or salt, in combination with a polymer that itself may be ionically conductive which is electrically insulating. By convention, during discharge of the cell, the negative electrode of the cell is defined as the anode. Cells having a metallic lithium anode and metal chalcogenide cathode are charged in an initial condition. During discharge, lithium ions from the metallic anode pass through the liquid electrolyte to the electrochemically active (electroactive) material of the cathode whereupon they release electrical energy to an external circuit.
It has recently been suggested to replace the lithium metal anode with an insertion anode, such as a lithium metal chalcogenide or lithium metal oxide. Carbon anodes, such as coke and graphite, are also insertion materials. Such negative electrodes are used with lithium-containing insertion cathodes, in order to form an electroactive couple in a cell. Such cells, in an initial condition, are not charged. In order to be used to deliver electrochemical energy, such cells must be charged in order to transfer lithium to the anode from the lithium-containing cathode. During discharge the lithium is transferred from the anode back to the cathode. During a subsequent recharge, the lithium is transferred back to the anode where it reinserts. Upon subsequent charge and discharge, the lithium ions (Li+) are transported between the electrodes. Such rechargeable batteries, having no free metallic species are called rechargeable ion batteries or rocking chair batteries. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,418,090; 4,464,447; 4,194,062; and 5,130,211.
Preferred positive electrode active materials include LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, and LiNiO2. The cobalt compounds are relatively expensive and the nickel compounds are difficult to synthesize. A relatively economical positive electrode is LiMn2O4, for which methods of synthesis are known. The lithium cobalt oxide (LiCoO2), the lithium manganese oxide (LiMn2O4), and the lithium nickel oxide (LiNiO2) all have a common disadvantage in that the charge capacity of a cell comprising such cathodes suffers a significant loss in capacity. That is, the initial capacity available (amp hours/gram) from LiMn2O4, LiNiO2, and LiCoO2 is less than the theoretical capacity because significantly less than 1 atomic unit of lithium engages in the electrochemical reaction. Such an initial capacity value is significantly diminished during the first cycle operation and such capacity further diminishes on every successive cycle of operation. For LiNiO2 and LiCoO2 only about 0.5 atomic units of lithium is reversibly cycled during cell operation. Many attempts have been made to reduce capacity fading, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,834 by Nagaura et al. However, the presently known and commonly used, alkali transition metal oxide compounds suffer from relatively low capacity. Therefore, there remains the difficulty of obtaining a lithium-containing electrode material having acceptable capacity without disadvantage of significant capacity loss when used in a cell.